Advances in the field of spin-transport and magnetism have contributed to the development of spintronic devices including spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM) cells. STT-MRAM devices may serve as potential candidate to replace static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Nevertheless, STT-MRAM may suffer from reliability and endurance issues due to the rapid aging of the tunnel barrier of the magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element of the STT-MRAM by the high writing current density as well as erroneous writing by the read current since the READ and WRITE paths are generally the same in STT-MRAM.
Spin-Orbit-Torque (SOT)-MRAM may be an alternative to STT-MRAM as the READ and WRITE paths are different and may mitigate the issues suffered by STT-MRAM. However, the switching current of the conventional SOT-MRAM is still very high and undesirably consumes considerable amount of power.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide energy efficient and reliable magnetic memory cells.